La (sur)vie des ombres
by RosalieBonnefoy
Summary: Et si chaque nation avait sa part d'ombre, son alter-ego ? Et si ces nations là se sentaient obligées de vivre isolées, coupées du monde, et surtout loin de leur version originelle pour survivre ? C'est ce que Rosalie et son jumeau avaient choisi de faire, il y a 150 ans de cela. Cependant, le déclenchement de la seconde guerre mondiale va bousculer tout leur monde ... (2p/nyo)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonsoir !**  
 **Et voilà ... Une nouvelle fiction ! Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et je chéris tout particulièrement ces personnages, bien trop peu utilisés (de bonne façon) dans le fandom en général ... C'est donc avec des 2p que je me lance dans cette nouvelle aventure ! Vous y rencontrerez ma version de 2p nyo france et 2p france, qui, sur le mental, peuvent être assez différents de ce que le fandom propose ... Ce premier chapitre est vraiment là pour vous les présenter ... Et ... Pour être honnête j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite, qui sera bien plus intéressante et rythmée ! (Sinon, pour ceux qui suivraient ma fiction "La menace de l'Est", sachez que le prochain chapitre est presque bouclé !)**

 **Bref, je ne peux donc vous souhaiter qu'une bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction !**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Elle bêchait les quelques mètres carrés de son jardin, ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ramenés en un chignon orné de fleurs. Seules deux mèches échappaient a l'entrave et encadrait son visage long et fin, presque squelettique, comme taillé a coups de serpe.  
Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et annonçait une deuxième partie de printemps radieuse. La jeune femme posait soigneusement un tuteur auprès de chacun de ses jeunes plants de tomates, quand elle entendit la sonnette d'une bicyclette au loin, dans son dos. Elle se leva, et scruta le chemin de terre qui menait à sa propriété. Un jeune homme arrivait à vive allure, et il ne stoppa sa course que lorsqu'il fut a quelques pas de la blonde, dépassant la maisonnette, pour freiner son engin dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Ils sont près. Très près de Paris. Et ils avancent chaque jour. Vite, lui répondit le nouveau venu sans plus de détails.

Elle le fixa, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux aussi mauves que les siens.

\- J'espère que tu ne te cacheras pas cette fois, quand l'ennemi arrivera.

\- Me cacher ? Non. Pas cette fois.

Sa réponse sembla surprendre la jeune femme.

\- Du moins … Nous verrons comment les choses avancent. En attendant, rentrons.

Elle roula des yeux, s'attendant visiblement à une telle réponse. Mais elle, savait pertinemment ce que pensait réellement son frère.

\- Nous avons tous les deux peur. N'essaye pas de le cacher. Malheureusement, nous sommes autant en danger que notre peuple. Et qu'eux deux.

\- L'essentiel est que nous soyons en sécurité. Espérons simplement que les boches ne viendront pas jusqu'ici.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Le vent soufflait, soulevant les herbes, et défiant les falaises. L'océan, à quelques kilomètres à peine, apportait un air salé à l'air, qui s'engouffrait dans leur chaumière de pierre.

\- Rosalie, reprit-il. Promets-moi juste une chose. Si les événements se dégradent, fait-moi confiance.

\- Pardon ... ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Promets.

La blonde, un peu prise au dépourvu, ne put que hocher la tête, l'air embêté. Son frère esquissa presque un sourire face à cette réponse, et, sans plus attendre, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

\- Louis ... Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares encore ... ?

Seul le vent répondit à la jeune femme.

\- • -

La brume était si épaisse que l'on ne pouvait discerner une forme à plus de deux mètres. Le vent soufflait, chaud et lourd, tandis qu'un soleil rouge se levait à l'est. Un soleil rouge sang. La ville semblait commencer une nouvelle page de son histoire, plus dure, sanglante et terrible que la précédente. La nuit avait été longue et sombre, et la journée à venir ne semblait pas plus radieuse.  
Au centre de la place, les mêmes corps que la veille jonchaient sur le sol, certains déjà morts, d'autres simplement trop épuisés et blessés pour se relever. Un cortège passa, avec en son centre, une nouvelle victime, hurlant et pleurant, clamant son innocence. Ses cris déchiraient le ciel, et déchiraient les cœurs. Les forces de l'ordre se voyaient obligés de la pousser, pour finalement la faire tomber et la traîner dans la poussière jusqu'au piédestal. La victime hurla encore. Un cri plus long que les autres. C'était plus que de la peur et du désespoir. C'était de la terreur.  
L'un des deux corps encore en vie, allongés sur les marches d'un des bâtiment qui encadraient la place, commença à frémir et à gémir. L'autre ne tarda pas à rejoindre le premier. D'un frisson commun, il tentèrent de se relever. Aucun n'arrivait à articuler un mot, trop brassés et faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentaient actuellement.  
A quelques mètres d'eux, le condamné continuait de se débattre et de gagner du temps. Les trois hommes qui le maintenaient fermement ne se laissèrent pas prendre à son jeu, et l'allongèrent sans plus tarder avant de le sangler. L'homme et la femme qui commençaient à sortir des vapes n'eurent le temps que de voir un éclair blanc s'abattre au centre de la place, coupant le dernier cri qu'exultait le pauvre homme. Littéralement.  
Ils virent tous deux rouler la tête sur quelques mètres, tombant silencieusement du piédestal jusqu'aux pavés. Malgré tout, le cri semblait continuer de faire vibrer l'air.  
Elle hurla à son tour, se prenant le crâne a deux mains, les yeux ne pouvant se détourner de la lame rougie par le sang, que le bourreau commençait à remonter au haut de la guillotine. Elle flancha, continuant de crier et de pleurer, aussi fort que son corps pouvait le lui permettre. L'homme, lui, tremblait comme un fou, refoulant ses propres cris en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La douleur était croissante et fulgurante. Une bourrasque de vent, bien plus puissante que les précédentes vint soulever la poussière de tout le lieu, alors que les deux souffrants atteignaient leurs limites face au mal qui les rongeaient. Ils hurlèrent en cœur.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. L'instant d'avant, elle n'était qu'une sombre pensée, un cauchemar, une douleur, une angoisse. Une partie refoulée d'un esprit. Pourtant, elle pouvait respirer, sentir le sol sous ses pieds, voir ses cheveux blonds pendre devant ses yeux,et voir ses propres mains, blanches comme la craie. Elle avait pris vie. Elle se leva, tremblante et complètement perdue. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, effondrée sur le sol, ne bougeant plus.

\- Marianne ! hurla-t-elle en courant à sa rencontre.

Elle ne comprenait rien à sa propre existence, à la vie qu'elle venait de prendre. Que faisait-elle là … ? Mais surtout, pourquoi courrait-elle en direction de son ancien corps ? Elle courrait cependant, maladroitement, jusqu'à ce corps, qu'elle connaissait mieux que qui conque.

\- Non, non … continua-t-elle en se mettant à genoux auprès de Marianne.

Elle tenta de réveiller la brune, secouant ses épaules mais elle nota aucune réaction. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que s'était-il passé … ? L'instant d'avant, elle était là, dans le tête de la jolie représentante féminine de la France et désormais …

\- Elle est vivante.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle failli hurler de soulagement. Son frère ! Francis ! Enfin … Presque. L'homme avait les cheveux bien plus clairs, et les yeux mauves. Pourtant, dans son allure, et dans sa posture … C'était effectivement le frère de Marianne, et son frère à elle aussi qu'elle retrouvait.

\- Le mien est là, continua le nouveau venu en désignant le deuxième corps étendu sur le sol.

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien Francis qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, les yeux fermés, allongés sur les pavés. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. L'homme qui se tenait debout semblait voir et ressentir le même désarroi qu'elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout non plus … Mais … Il nous faut partir. Je le sens, dit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas me lai- … La laisser ici ! … Elle est moi, je suis elle ! Et je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé je … tenta de répondre la jeune femme entre deux pleurs.

\- Écoute. Je suis lui moi aussi. La déchirure que tu as dans le cœur, j'ai la même. Nous sommes eux, ils sont nous. Nous sommes liés, continua-t-il cette fois en se penchant vers elle.

Il patienta quelques instants avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Je sais que tu le sens aussi. Ce sentiment. Cette petite voix qui te dis que tu ne peux rester auprès d'elle.

Elle faillit pleurer plus encore. Oui. Elle le sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir.

\- Mais je … dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle lui prit finalement la main, après une hésitation, et se laissa relever.

\- Je suis Louis au fait. Du moins, c'est ce que me dit la voix dans ma tête, annonça-t-il une fois qu'elle se tenait à ses côté. Elle me dit aussi que je suis ton frère.

\- Je … Je l'entends aussi. Elle me dit que nous devons veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs mains restèrent liés. Elle essuya comme elle put ses dernières larmes. Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs anciennes enveloppes charnelles dans un long silence, en essayant de ne pas se retourner. Ils avaient tous deux le sentiment qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir, mais qu'ils devaient se quitter. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie de la ville. Dans le ciel, le soleil commença finalement à se délivrer de la brume.

\- Sinon … Mon nom est Rosalie.

\- • -

Le soleil tapait sur son visage. Dans un grognement, Rosalie se retourna dans son lit, espérant dormir quelques minutes de plus avant de devoir se lever et effectuer tous ses travaux du jour.

\- Rosalie !

Ah. Son sommeil allait devoir attendre.

\- Mmmh … Encore quelques minutes Louis, y'a pas le feu … répondit-elle en remontant son drap sur sa tête.

\- Rosalie, je ne rigole pas ! Reynaud à démissionné ! hurla cette fois le blond.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne tenta pas de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se leva même en sursaut, tombant presque de son lit.

\- Pardon … ? Quand ça ?

\- Dans la nuit ! Et … C'est désormais le maréchal Pétain qui est à la tête du gouvernement !

\- Où as-tu entendu ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète

\- A la radio, au bar. Attends, j'allume la notre.

Dans un crissement, Louis tourna le bouton qui mettait en marche l'appareil radiotéléphonique. Un son strident leur parvint aux oreilles, avant que le blond ne règle la fréquence. Il trouva finalement Radio-Paris. Un présentateur commentait l'actualité du jour.

 _« -sous peu. Et c'est donc en ce 16 mai 1940 que le gouvernement français compte à sa tête, le compétant et aimé de tous, maréchal Philippe Pétain. Ce dernier devrait d'ailleurs faire son premier discours radiotéléphonique dans la journée. Espérons qu'il saura repousser la menace allemande de nos terres comme il l'a fait il y a vingt-deux ans ! »_

Dans la petite chaumière bretonne qui abritait le frère et la sœur, aucun commentaire ne se fit entendre dans la minutes qui suivit cette déclaration. Rosalie encaissait la nouvelle tandis que Louis se retenait de faire tout mouvement. Ce fut la rage de la jeune femme qui explosa en premier.

\- Mais quelle idée de laisser un vieux croûton à la tête du pays ! Cet homme a certes su mener nos hommes à la victoire il y a une vingtaine d'années, mais aujourd'hui, il a 84 ans ! Tu laisserais un vieux de cet âge diriger la maison toi ?

\- Tu as plus de 150 ans dans ce corps. Le vieux croûton qui dirige cette maison, c'est toi petite sœur, commenta sarcastiquement Louis mais sans un sourire.

\- Humph. Tu n'as pas l'air très bouleversé par la nouvelle.

\- C'est un bon tacticien.

\- Il est vieux. Il fera des conneries, j'en suis certaine.

\- Nous verrons bien.

\- Tu m'as dis la même chose quand les allemands sont arrivés en France l'autre jour. Ça t'arrive de changer de refrain ? On dirait Francis

Si Rosalie et Louis avaient pendant des siècles partagé le corps et l'esprit de Marianne et Francis Bonnefoy, les noms humais que s'étaient donnés les représentants de la nation Française, les deux groupes de sœur et frère étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Les « originaux », étaient plein de vie, d'amour, de tendresse, et de générosité. Leur parts d'ombre, elles, étaient plutôt renfermées sur elles-même, ne faisant confiance qu'à l'autre, et pouvaient réagir au quart de tour, dans des accès de folie et de violence. Louis était, à l'inverse de Francis, réservé et peu communicatif. Il n'y avait qu'avec Rosalie qu'il arrivait à exprimer ses pensées, car partageant les mêmes ressentis. De plus, il était toujours fatigué, et s'intéressait peu aux problèmes des autres, ne sachant comment les gérer. Rosalie était plus active que son jumeau, mais préférait manipuler les esprits et se décharger sur les autres. Son apparence était pour elle aussi important que de respirer, et, aidée de son physique avantageux, pouvait se permettre de séduire et de briser le cœur de tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin. Au fond, les deux était seuls, amers, et livraient à la fois une attirance et une haine à l'égard de leurs corps originaux. Louis réagit donc brutalement en entendant la dernière remarque de sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas lui ! Du moins … Je ne le suis plus. Et si j'avoue autrefois avoir voulu lui ressembler … C'est fini ! Je suis Louis.

\- Je te taquine … Je sais très bien que tu vaux mieux. Pardon. J'aurais réagi pareil si tu m'avais comparé à elle …

Rosalie n'osait même plus prononcer le nom de son alter-ego, toujours brisée par leur séparation. Elle refoulait cette tristesse en venin et en piques sur les deux autres représentants de la nation. Louis agissait plus ou moins de la même manière, mais aucun n'osait l'avouer. Ils étaient des parts d'ombres, des oubliés, des non-désirés. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être gentils et reconnaissants.  
Toujours un peu sonnée par la nouvelle, la jeune femme, qui était toujours en chemise de nuit, commença à s'apprêter pour sa journée, et cela malgré un début mitigé, qui annonçait selon elle, des événements encore plus sombres. Louis retourna au village, se promener et traîner au bar, comme à son habitude. Il aimait la solitude, et passait le plus clair de ses journée dehors, à marcher, et à réfléchir. Rosalie commença par enfiler une de ses nombreuses robes d'été. Son dressing prenait en effet une part considérable de l'espace de leur maison, recluse dans les terres bretonnes. Elle passa ensuite à sa mise en beauté, prenant une longue demi-heure à se donner un teint plus frais, et à teinter ses lèvres de rouge. Elle attacha finalement, comme chaque jour, ses longs cheveux ondulés en un chignon ébouriffé et sophistiqué à la fois, maintenu par de longues attaches et quelques roses mauves. Fin prête, elle se rendit dans le jardin et les champs pour aller travailler. Il faisait beau et chaud. Un albatros survola sa maison. Rosalie se fit la réflexion que cette journée ne pouvait pas être si terrible finalement.

\- • -

\- C'est la semaine la plus terrible de ma vie.

Deux jours s'étaient déroulés depuis l'annonce à la radio de la démission de Paul Reynaud. Plus tard dans la journée du 16 juin, la France entière avait put entendre le maréchal Pétain demander l'armistice à l'armée Allemande. Pour Louis et Rosalie, le monde s'était effondré. Ils avaient peur désormais. Peur de ce que l'Allemagne allait infliger à leurs citoyens, et à leurs terres. Mais surtout, ils avaient peur d'être trouvés. Pour le reste du monde, ils n'étaient que des ombres, des nuisances.  
Installés au fond du bar de leur hameau, ils étaient effondrés. Louis tentait vainement d'apprécier la bière qu'il buvait, et Rosalie n'avait même pas le cœur à aller embêter et séduire un des clients. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle regrettait son ancienne vie. Celle avec Marianne. Autrefois, elle était entourée d'amour, d'attention et de rires. Mais depuis qu'elle avait pris vie, depuis que tout le mal qui était en Marianne s'était humanisé, ses seules occupations se limitaient à se cacher au fin fond des terres, et de survivre. Elle voulait retourner à Paris, et ne faire qu'un avec le gouvernement ! Donner son avis sur les lois, être respectée et entendue … Ne pas passer sa vie en tant que fermière au bord des eaux froides de l'océan atlantique ! Elle se refusait à se l'avouer, mais ce dont elle avait besoin … C'était d'un câlin. Un vrai. Un sincère. Malgré le maigre soutien que pouvait lui apporter son frère, elle manquait terriblement d'affection. Son esprit s'égara quelques instants. Lui, il lui aurait enlacée. Il lui aurait donné toute l'attention possible. Tout comme Marianne, elle avait vécu ces instants avec lui, ils s'étaient battus, alliés, détestés, et aimés ... Oui, s'il avait été auprès d'elle, il lui aurait donné tout son temps ... Du moins, si elle avait toujours été dans le corps de sa jumelle … Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça ! Son identité et sa vie étaient en danger !

\- Il faut que tu partes.

\- Pardon ?

Rosalie ne voulait croire ce que venait de lui dire Louis.

\- Si les boches nous découvrent, et découvrent qui nous sommes, nous sommes finis. Je n'ose imaginer ce que pourra faire Allemagne quand il aura la main sur toi … continua-t-il, ignorant la surprise de la blonde.

\- Parle pour toi ! Il pourrait te torturer tout autant que moi !

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Louis semblait trop certain, trop confiant dans ses paroles. Comme s'il les avaient préparées.

\- Écoute. J'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui. Il faut que l'on parte. Chacun de notre côté.

Le cœur de Rosalie se brisa en mille morceaux. Eux deux, loin l'un de l'autre ? Impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient survivre qu'ensemble !

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! On doit rester ensemble, et encore plus maintenant ! Tu le sais très bien, tenta-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller dans le Sud, répondit-il sans l'écouter. Pour toi … J'ai entendu dire que certains pêcheurs allaient rejoindre l'Angleterre cette nuit … Ils auraient entendus un appel à la radio, un certain De Gaulle. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas.

\- Tu vas lutter dans l'ombre, et risquer de te faire pincer pendant que moi je fais la potiche chez les pédés d'anglais ?! hurla-t-elle, a bout de nerf. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ?

Tout le bar se retourna vers elle, un peu surpris de cet accès de colère. Les quelques clients lui jetèrent des regards lourds.

\- Je veux te protéger. Tu n'entends pas la petite voix dans ta tête ? Il faut l'écouter. Nous devons partir et nous sép- …

\- AU DIABLE LA PETITE VOIX ! Je ne te reconnais plus ... ! Tu vas m'abandonner c'est ça ? Après tout ce temps ? L'ennemi arrive, tu as peur, et bien vas-y, débarrasse-toi du poids mort qui t'empêche visiblement de prendre la fuite ... Ta propre sœur !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... ! répondit maladroitement le blond. C'est trop compliqué ... J'ai peur pour toi et ...

Rosalie ne prit pas la peine de répondre à nouveau. Elle se leva, repoussant sa chaise le plus fermement possible, avant de quitter le bâtiment sans un regard pour son frère. Ce dernier la suivit immédiatement, continuant de se justifier comme il pouvait.

\- Rosalie ... ! Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la porte en trottinant. Ce n'est pas comme en 14 ! Nous sommes bien plus exposé au danger, avec les Allemands qui vont arriver et- ...

La lame s'enfonça dans son abdomen, le coupant dans son élan. Sa sœur, face a lui, appuyait sur le pommeau de son couteau en tremblant. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Louis resta impassible, fixant sa jumelle en silence, contrairement à elle, il restait étrangement calme.

\- ... Laisse-moi, arriva-t-elle a articuler entre deux frissons.

Aucune émotion, aucun ressenti ne transparaissait sur le visage du air, quelques instants auparavant, inquiet, avait totalement effacé, laissant place à un masque froid, et insensible. De grosses gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler sur le bas de sa chemise.  
Ils auraient pu rester des heures dans la même position si Louis n'avait pas décidé de briser le silence.

\- Je suis navré Rosalie. Je fais cela pour toi.

Et il la frappa au visage.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus ou perturbés haha.**  
 **Louis et Rosalie sont donc les 2p de France et Nyo France ! Pour ce qui est de leur "naissance", j'imagine réellement que les 2p pourraient être la personnification de la haine, de ce qui fait l'opposé d'un pays et de ses valeurs, qui surgissent lors d'un événement historique terrible et traumatisant. En France, cette période serait celle de la Terreur, juste après la Révolution.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, que cela soit sur l'histoire, ou même les personnages ... !  
Cette fiction devrait faire environ 5 chapitres. Eeeet ... J'ai hâte de vous présenter les autres 2p (et 1p !) qui vont apparaître ! J'espère que mon dessin pour la fiction vous donne une idée un peu plus précise du physique de Rosalie ... (oui d'ailleurs mon pseudo ici est une ref à elle haha)**

 **J'attends vos retours, et encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **A très vite pour la suite, et bisous !**

 _ **ROSIE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonsoir !**  
 **Pardonnez-moi pour cette longue absence … ! Je me suis totalement déconnectée de ce site pendant les vacances et … Je suis enfin de retour ! Voici donc le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ! J'attends vraiment vos avis, car l'histoire se développe enfin vers quelque chose de plus précis … D'ailleurs, merci au guest pour sa petite review ~ Je me répète, mais cela fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur les personnages aussi !**  
 **(pour info, je devrai poster le chapitre 7 de "La menace de l'Est" dans peu de temps !)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

\- Pas trop secouée mademoiselle ?

\- Non.

Face à une réponse aussi sèche et peu agréable, le marin n'osa pas poser plus de questions à la jeune femme. Et il faisait bien. Rosalie était d'humeur massacrante. Presque sanglante. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée sur l'un des hommes présents sur le petit navire et l'aurait étranglé à mains nues. Sous sa peau, elle pouvait sentir les palpitations de son cœur, remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, son cou, ses mains. Ces dernières tremblaient presque. De rage, de vengeance. De tristesse surtout.

\- Trahie. Abandonnée. Jetée … se murmura-t-elle.

Tout autour d'elle, de l'eau. A perte de vue. Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre la coque du petit bateau a moteur, dans une mélodie presque berçante. Au haut de la cabine semi-ouverte, un petit drapeau breton flottait dans le vent et la brise salée. Quatre hommes se trouvaient à bord avec elle. Ils lui avaient gentiment proposé de prendre place dans la cale, à l'abri des bourrasques et de l'écume, où elle pourrait se reposer sur la banquette. La blonde avait refusé, préférant se mettre à l'arrière de l'embarcation, observant de loin les côtes françaises qui s'effaçaient dans le lointain et la brume.

\- … Vous êtes certaine qui vous ne voulez pas quelques soins tout de même … ? tenta un des marins qui épaulait l'homme à la barre.

\- Hum, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le nez encore un peu en sang, et la lèvre ouverte. Voilà ce que lui avait laissé son jumeau comme cadeau d'au revoir. Elle aurait préféré un câlin, ou une tendre embrassade. Réflexion faite, elle aurait préféré ne pas se séparer de lui du tout. Mais visiblement, Louis n'était pas de cet avis. C'était donc en se remettant du choc qui avait précédé leur, rapide, séparation, que Rosalie s'était réveillée à bord d'un bateau, en direction de l'Angleterre. Son frère l'avait bien eue. En cet instant, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où en France. Elle, était bloquée ici, transportée de l'autre côté de la Manche comme une vulgaire marchandise. La blonde souffla silencieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit navire atteignit finalement l'Angleterre, accompagné de lourds nuages de pluie.  
Les marins bretons avaient décidé de se rapprocher le plus possible de la capitale, Londres, et avaient pris le risque de débarquer à Brighton. A peine arrivés au port, les quatre hommes à bord s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires, et de plier bagage. Ils avaient quitté leur pays, leur Bretagne, leur village, leur famille. Parce qu'ils y croyaient. Cet appel de De Gaulle. Ils voyaient là une opportunité de fuir l'envahisseur, tout en luttant, à l'abri. Rosalie s'étonna à les trouver forts, et formidables. Ils déchargèrent le bateau en quelques minutes. Un des hommes aida la jeune femme à descendre, jetant un regard à ses blessures au visage d'un air protecteur.

\- Vous venez avec nous à Londres mademoiselle ? lui demanda ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent tous à terre.

\- Non messieurs … J'ai une amie à rejoindre dans un village non loin d'ici, mentit-elle. Mais le voyage fut très agréable … Encore merci à vous.

Elle les salua d'un signe de la main, et s'éclipsa rapidement dans les rues d'une ville dont elle ignorait tout.  
La française se perdit au moins trois fois avant de sortir de la ville. Finalement, dans le début de l'après-midi, elle réussit à trouver une voiture qui pouvait la déposer à Londres.  
Calée à l'arrière dans une confortable banquette de cuir, elle fit le point sur sa situation.  
Rien n'allait. Elle était seule, son frère ne voulait plus d'elle à ses côtés, l'Allemagne l'avait emporté sur la France, et elle se trouvait dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Du moins pas avec ce corps. La blonde fit un effort et tenta de se rappeler les rudiments d'anglais qu'elle connaissait, et utilisait quand elle ne faisait qu'un avec Marianne, ainsi que les paysages, rues, ou lieux qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre. Malheureusement dans son esprit, il n'y avait que lui : Angleterre, Arthur. Un déluge de souvenirs la submergea, tandis qu'elle était ballottée au fond de cette voiture. Elle se revit, du moins Marianne, aux côtés de Francis et du grand Guillaume le Conquérant, tenter d'apprendre le français aux représentants de l'Angleterre, Alice et Arthur. Elle revit ce dernier tenter de l'impressionner pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans, puis laisser lâchement brûler la jeune Jeanne. Enfin, ce fut sur les flots qu'elle se vit se battre à l'épée avec le britannique, cherchant à savoir qui repartirait avec le navire de l'autre. Finalement, tout s'effaça dans un nuage de brume. Rosalie était née. Rosalie avait eu son propre corps et le rêve était devenu cauchemar. Elle ne côtoyait plus les rois, ne partait plus a l'aventure et a la guerre. Non. Elle passait ses journée à se cacher, à fuir, à séduire des inconnus et à pleurer.

Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient a couler au bord de ses yeux d'un geste rapide. Elle n'était plus la jolie Marianne. L'âge d'or était terminé depuis des décennies désormais. Aujourd'hui, elle était Rosalie. Reine de la solitude, mais pouvant cacher quelques piquants. La jeune femme porta la main à son cœur. En plus de quelques faibles battements de la part de l'organe en manque d'affection, elle sentit les contours de sa dague, rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. La peur et la tristesse pouvait bien la tourmenter tous les jours, elle continuait de lutter malgré tout.

Le chauffeur de la voiture lui appris qu'il ne se rendait pas en centre-ville et la déposa a deux miles de l'entrée de Londres. Rosalie comprit a peu près toutes les indications que le vieil homme lui donna en anglais et le remercia d'un signe de la main, suivant ensuite à pied depuis le bord de la route, les voitures et autres véhicules qui se rendaient dans la capitale. Le soir n'allait pad tarder à tomber, et elle enfila bien vite son châle sur les épaules, ne portant rien d'autre que sa robe d'été blanche.  
Quand elle atteignit enfin l'entrée de la ville, elle s'aventura, un peu hésitante dans des rues inconnues. Londres était très vivante, peut-être même trop pour Rosalie. La nuit était à peine tombée, et pourtant, les commerces et bars ne semblaient jamais avoir été aussi actifs. La française vit des familles sortir en riant d'un cinéma, des hommes d'affaires rentrant chez eux leur mallette en cuir sous le bras, une petite foule sortir de la bouche de métro la plus proche, ou encore des jeunes gens se rendre à un dancing et un bar. À côté de ses personnes et des ces couleurs, Rosalie semblait grise. Un certes, joli gris, mais une couleur triste et sombre tout de même. Elle esquiva deux jeunes femmes à vélo qui rayonnaient de beauté et de bonne humeur, et laissa ses pas la guider à un endroit plus reculé de la ville et, elle l'espérait, moins animé.  
En se dirigeant vers l'Est, elle passa devant un jeune homme vendant des journaux.

\- La France désormais sous l'emprise Allemande ! Hitler va t-il s'en prendre au Royaume-Uni ? Toutes les informations en page trois ! hurlait-il.

La blonde aurait aimé pouvoir brûler tous les journaux, les réduire en cendre, les faire s'envoler, et effacer en même temps les trois derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle se contenta de passer son chemin, une fois de plus, et de s'enfoncer dans des quartiers un peu plus sombres.

\- • -

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, et Rosalie marchait depuis maintenant de longs kilomètres dans cette ville que son corps ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle s'était enfoncée dans un quartier reculé, bien loin de la City, ou des belles ruelles de Westminster. Elle serrait fermement son châle sur ses frêles épaules, priant pour que la pluie ne tombe pas tout de suite. Sur les bords des ruelles, des filles de joie attendaient, accoudées aux fenêtres, qu'un client vienne les aborder. Des clochards dormaient à même le pavé, souvent gémissants et mal en points. Seules les entrées de quelques bars ou bistro apportaient un peu de chaleur au quartier. Cependant, "l'humanité" n'était sûrement pas le mot pour définir ces rues. Rosalie vit un enfant, habillé des haillons, surgir d'un escalier, et voler le morceau de pain qu'un autre petit garçon, plus jeune et bien plus faible, venait de trouver. Ce dernier tenta de se défendre, mais l'autre lui colla une violente beigne avant de partir en riant. Rosalie était peut-être une ombre, la part mauvaise de Marianne, mais elle n'approuvait pas pour autant tout le mal du monde. Le petit garçon en pleurs sembler refletter sa propre image. Peut importe le mal qu'elle se donnait, d'autres, meilleurs que les ombres, comme Marianne, viendrait toujours piétiner ses efforts même sans le vouloir et la faire basculer dans le malheur. Juste parce qu'elle n'était pas supposée mériter ce bonheur. Ce pain. Dans un élan de générosité et un sourire crispé, elle tendit son châle au petit garçon en pleurs. Il se calma en voyant que la jeune femme lui donnait quelque chose. Ses yeux ronds firent des allers-retours entre le morceau de tissu et la française, puis il prit la fuite avec sa nouvelle acquisition, l'arrachant presque des mains de la blonde, sans un mot. Elle resta là, plantée au milieu de la rue sous la lumière de l'entrée d'un bar, un peu brusquée et déçue que sa bonne action du jour ne se soit pas déroulée comme prévue.

\- Bah quoi miss ? Tu t'attendais à un "merci" peut-être ?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il se tenait debout, accoudé au petit escalier menant a l'entrée du bar. La lumière était placée juste dans son dos, et la jeune femme ne pouvait distinguer sur le coup qu'une masse de cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Les gens ne m'adressent jamais la parole en général, répondit-elle à la fois surprise et amère.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas du coin toi. Ton accent n'est pas mauvais cependant.

Il descendit les deux marches, et s'avança vers la française avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Au moins, on est deux à qui personne n'adresse la parole, continua-t-il une fois à ses côtés.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle put enfin voir correctement son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux fous roux tiraient presque vers le rose, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Il abordait un nœud papillon, ainsi qu'une chemise et un cardigan très vif. Tout son être semblait hésiter entre l'élégance et la folie. Mais ce qui marqua immédiatement la française fut son visage. Si l'on en oubliait les tâches de rousseur qui constellaient ses joues, il ressemblait traits pour traits ... À Arthur Kirkland.

\- Non ... se murmura-t-elle.

\- Attends ... Tu me rappelle quelqu'un miss ... C'est quoi ton prénom dis-moi ?

Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle tomber sur lui ... ? Ou du moins, sur ce qui semblait être sa part d'ombre ? Elle passa par toutes les émotions : la gêne, la timidité, l'effroi, la colère. Son habituelle froideur reprit cependant le dessus.

\- ... Rosalie. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un aussi.

\- C'est fou ça ... Je ne connais aucune Rosalie mais ...

Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mains. La française étouffa un cri de surprise, et se raidit complètement. Le nouveau venu planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il sondait son âme. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit et porta sa main à sa poitrine.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de malade ! cria-t-elle en sortant sa dague qui siffla dans la nuit.

L'homme recula d'un pas, surpris. Après un instant, ou seule la respiration lourde de Rosalie se fit entendre, il porta sa main à sa joue gauche. Il saignait. Mais il ne semblait pas pour le moins surpris. Il continuait de sourire. Comme si tout était normal. Comme s'il avait prévu que les choses allaient prendre cette tournure.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas encore présenté ... Je suis Oliver. Et je dois admettre que tu m'intéresses beaucoup, Rosalie ... dit-il en brisant le silence d'une voix mielleuse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ordinaire, les hommes étaient prêts à tout pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient capables de tout, lui donner leur fortune, abandonner leur femme, voire même tuer, pour attirer l'attention de la belle française et l'avoir dans leur lit. Mais c'était toujours Rosalie qui avait les rênes, et elle seule décidait. Elle choisissait ses victimes, les séduisaient, leur faisait perdre la tête, et elle décidait de quand une relation devait se terminer. Elle était la maitresse de son propre jeu de séduction. Car même en vivant cachée, et mal-aimée de la société, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins avec des hommes de l'ombre. Des voleurs, des brigands, même des hommes d'affaire peu scrupuleux. En 150 années, elle avait vu passer du monde dans son lit ... Mais aucune de ses victimes n'avait su combler le manque d'affection et d'attention dont elle souffrait. Les hommes voyaient en elle une drogue. Comme de l'opium, elle les consumaient un a un. À chaque fois, elle avait le contrôle. Mais pas ici.  
L'anglais ne semblait pas insensible à son attraction, mais c'était lui qui guidait ses émotions. À cette pensée, elle se mit à trembler violemment. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ... ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton en voyant ses tremblements.

\- Ne ... Ne m'approche pas.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ... Du moins pas maintenant. Je veux juste essayer de trouver à qui tu me fais penser.

\- Personne. Ça doit être une erreur. Maintenant ... Laisse-moi partir tranquillement, continua-t-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

\- Hum ... Je suis pourtant certain que nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Mais je vais réfléchir de mon côte dans ce cas.

Pétrifiée, elle le vit tendre sa main vers son visage. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, essayant de rester menaçante avec sa dague. La française sentit juste l'une de ses mèches de cheveux être délicatement soulevée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans la nuit. Le cauchemar était parti. Au même instant, la pluie se mit à tomber.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que cela vous à plu !**  
 **Oliver est donc la version 2p d'Arthur, et la version que je m'en suis faite est trèès proche de celle véhiculée dans le fandom. Il ne sera peut-être cependant pas aussi sanglant que dans certaines fictions.**

 **J'ai hâte de cous présenter la suite, qui va entrer totalement dans le vif de l'intrigue ! Le lieu et les personnages principaux vous ont été présentés. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir où ils vont vous mener … !**  
 **J'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans deux ou trois semaines, mais sachez que si l'attente se fait plus longue cela ne signifie pas que j'abandonne mes écrits ! J'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bout de mes projets, eeet si vous voulez voir si je suis toujours en vie, il suffit d'aller checker mes comptes tumblr ! :** theoncomingfrenchie **et** fibrylleart **(pour mes dessins)**

 **Encore merci à vous, et à très bientôt ! J'attends vos retours !**

 **BISES**

 _ **Rosie**_


End file.
